


Leia/Mara drabble

by were_lemur



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-04
Updated: 2008-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot?  What plot?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leia/Mara drabble

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: speechless (no dialogue)

She arches up as Mara's fingers slip into her, press upward toward her belly and move in slow circles. Lets out a low, wordless cry as she hits something inside that feels so good it almost hurts.

Digs fingers into sheets, because all she can do is hold on while Mara does things to her, things that she never even thought of asking Han to try. Touches her in places that she could have sworn before were just skin, but now seem to have been transformed, transcended.

Ever since she was a child, Leia has always been eloquent. Until tonight.


End file.
